Described herein are inks such as solid phase change or hot melt inks that may be used in a number of copying and printing devices, inclusive of printing transient information on an image receiving substrate.
In embodiments, an advantage associated with the phase change inks disclosed herein is that the ink may be used in place of a conventional non-photochromic ink of the same color, thereby permitting the formation of images using a conventional ink jet printing device and not usually needing an additional dedicated photochromic ink channel for overprinting with a colorless photochromic ink. An additional advantage associated with the use of the colored photochromic inks illustrated herein is that the gloss of the colored photochromic ink may be substantially matched to other inks used in an ink set, thereby substantially eliminating differential gloss that may be realized when overprinting documents with a conventional colorless photochromic ink.
The phase change ink compositions illustrated herein in embodiments are solid at room temperature, for example from about 23° C. to about 27° C. and are suitable for ink jet printing processes, particularly thermal ink jet printing processes.